User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 2: The Invasion Begins (Part 1)
Earth App called me on my phone. He was with Vex. "Brawley! I think the military is using Bakugan to fight wars now, and testing them on us!" Me: "I'll be right there!" I hung up. "Guys, they've already invaded!" Immortus: "They came sooner than expected..." Phantom: "Looks like our plan to invade them first needs some work." Me: "Who cares? We have to go!" I teleported out of BDI and outside the building were Dyzekian soldiers stealing Bakugan from regular citizens. "No way am I letting them do this..." Drago: "I'm ready." I grabbed Drago. Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid! I guess this is a good time as any to test your new powers." I scrolled through the list of abilities on my Gauntlet. I selected the one I thought that sounded really cool. "Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago charged up so much power that I could see electricity bouncing off of him. Then he fired a huge blast at the soldiers. They all fell down and their weapons were destroyed. I picked up one of them. "Some sort of gun with a laser. And they have Bakugan captive!" Luckily Drago's blast destroyed their capsule devices. I picked up all their Bakugan, threw them in the air and they stood. "Listen up! Guys in this armor, they're evil. Take them down, free any captive Bakugan! Go!" There were more living Bakugan on Earth than I thought. A majority of Bakugan here were virtual. Either way, I had to stand guard. I can't let them get to the innocent people in Interspace. Phantom called me. "Hey Masterz, problem. We forgot that there are buildings to enter Interspace all over the world so the soldiers are everywhere. Also I think Parasyte is on his way to Bakugan City." Me: "What makes you say that?" Phantom suddenly stood right next to me and pointed to the sky. "Drothkenoid's up there blasting everything! But Hawktor's holding him off." Then Hawktor fell down. He was covered in parasites like they were leeches. He returned to ball form to keep himself from being completely drained of energy. I jumped onto Drago's shoulder and he flew up to Drothkenoid. As expected, Parasyte was standing on his head. Parasyte: "Brawley X Masterz, what an honor." Me: "Get your armies off of this planet now!" Parasyte: "Not unless you give me all your Jewel Fragments and hand over Aides Immortus. I want to have a chat with him..." Me: "Yeah, right. Like we're gonna do that." Parasyte: "What a pity... Ability Activate! Web Constrict!" Drothkenoid shot webbing from its mouth and immobilized all of Drago's limbs. Then Drothkenoid's stomach opened up like a sideways mouth, and not just because there were sharp teeth in it. Drothkenoid: "Power Consume!" Me: "Ability Activate! Dragon Strength!" Drago blasted fire at Drothkenoid's face, causing the webs to break.. With an ability called Dragon Strength, I expected Drago to hulk out or something. But it worked so I'm not complaining. Then Horridian appeared out of nowhere and tackled Drothkenoid down and pinned him down to the ground. Immortus stood there on Horridian's middle head. Immortus: "You wanted to talk to me?" Drothkenoid spat webbing out of his mouth and onto Horridian's middle face.. This distracted Horridian which led to Drothkenoid being set free. Then Drothkenoid's mouth jaw opened and tried to absorb Horridian's life force. Out of nowhere a blast of light fired itself into Drothkenoid's stomach, causing him to be incredibly weakened. It came from Jade's Dharak, and Jade riding her. Jade: "You guys owe me one." Me: "Thanks!" Before she could say "you're welcome", her Dharak returned to ball form and Jade was falling out of the sky. Then it happened. My Dragonoid half awoke. Either that or I was feeling some serious adrenaline. I jumped off Drago's shoulder and onto his hand. "Throw me, now!" And so he did. I caught Jade and landed on one knee. Jade: "You saved my life, Brawley." She stared into my eyes. She didn't seem shocked that they were green and dragon-like. Me: "I would do anything for you." I set her down before it became too romantic. Then I ran back to the BDI building. Jade picked up Dharak. She turned around and saw a Dyzekian soldier. He erased her memory, tazed her and took Dharak and the Luminescent Jewel Fragment.. Jade was passed out on the ground. Me: "Talk Parasyte. How many soldiers do you have?" He was standing next to his fallen Drothkenoid on the ground. Parasyte: "More than you can count. I'll call them off if you do something for me. You have 2 options. Either give me the Six Jewel Fragments. Or, give me Titanium Dragonoid." Me: "You lost me at options. Ability Activate! Core Buster!" "Darkus Ability Activate! Drain Wall!" It was Dhrakon and Drakohex. Drain Wall absorbed Drago's Pyrus attack and turned it into Darkus energy that refueled Drothkenoid. Drothkenoid got back up. Immortus walked up to me. I asked him "I thought you said Dhrakon wasn't actually supporting Parasyte!" Immortus: "My bad. I was wrong. Honest mistake, I had no clue." Dhrakon: "You know how Parasyte "took over" Dyzekia? I'm not helping him for his sake. I'm helping him for my own benefit." Parasyte: "I think it's time." Dhrakon: "Agreed." Both: "Ability Activate! Forbidden Battle Sealing!" The 2 Bakugan flew up high and let our mighty roars in opposite directions. Horridian returned to ball form. I looked off into the distance and saw Bakugan fall out of the sky in ball form. Dhrakon: "This ability causes any and all Bakugan back into ball form. Right now, every Bakugan on Earth is trapped in the form of a child's toy. Except for ours." Drago: "Then why am I still here?" Parasyte: "We didn't finish explaining." Drakohex and Drothkenoid roared towards the sky. "This ability also forces all unaffected Bakugan and their brawlers into a battle." The 3 of us and our Bakugan were transported to a weird subspace dimension. Me: "We haven't been here in so long... Before BDI existed we were always here." Drago: "No time for nostalgia." Jade was taken down. Phantom forced to retreat. Immortus excluded from the brawl. What of the other brawlers? And how will Masterz and Drago take on the 2 most dangerous known Bakugan in existance? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts